Elronds Tocher
by WM181818
Summary: Celebrian hat mit Elrond noch eine Romantische Nacht bevor sie in den Westen geht, was Elrond nicht weiß das dadurch die kleine Miana entstanden ist. Nun lautet die Frage wird die kleine ihren Vater kennenlernen bevor er in den Westen segelt?
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe diese Geschichte angefangen weil ich ganz wenige Celebrian wo sie als handelnde Person vorkommt gefunden habe ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte je  
nachdem wieviele Leute mich mit einem Review belohnen denke ich darüber nach weiterzuschreiben

"Nana habe ich einen Ada?" Überrascht blickte die blonde Elbin ihre Tochter an.  
"Natürlich hast du einen Ada?" Sagte Celebrian und zog das kleine Mädchen auf ihren Schoß, "warum denkst du denn das du keinen Ada hast?" Fragte sie ihre Tochter erstaunt, das die kleine ihr diese Frage stellte. "Soll ich dir von deinem Vater erzählen." Die kleine Elbin nickte und kuschelte sich an Celebrians Brust. "Nun dein Adar ( Ada= Papa, Adar= Vater aber nur so am Rande) heißt Elrond und wohnt in Bruchtal."  
"Bruchtal? Was ist das?" Fragte Miana und blickte auf.  
"Das ist ein Ort den dein Vater aufgebaut hat, es liegt in einem kleinen Tal und dort wohnen viele Elben aus ganz Mittelerde, aber manchmal auch Menschen, Zwerge oder Hobbits."  
"Kommst du auch aus Bruchtal Nana?" Fragte Miana und hörte interessiert zu.  
"Nein mein Schatz ich bin in Lotlórien zuhause gewesen, bis ich deinen Adar kennengelernt habe. Ich habe mich sofort in seine grauen Augen verliebt auch wenn es noch gute zwei Jahre gedauert hat bis ich ihn geheiratet habe. Er hat sich schon damals sehr gut mit Arzeimitteln ausgekannt und hat sein wissen immer vermehrt. Auch ist er sehr weise und viele wollten seinen Rat haben bei ihren Problemen." Während sie sprach nahm sie eine Bürste und fing an das Haar, das in dunklen Strähnen ihrer Tochter bis zur Hüfte reichte. "Als dann deine Brüder geboren wurden, hat er sich viel Zeit für die beiden genommen um ihnen alles beizubringen was er wusste. Elladan und Elrohir sind am gleichen Tag geboren und sie sehen sich so ähnlich das sogar dein Vater schwierigkeiten hatte sie auseinander zu halten. Deshalb hat er ihnen immer Unterschiedliche Dinge geschenkt, damit er sie einfacher auseinanderhalten kann. Als sie groß genug waren, um einen Bogen zu halten, hat dein Adar dafür gesorgt das die besten Lehrer die beiden unterrichten."  
Celebrian legte die Bürste beiseite und sprach weiter. "In dieser Zeit ist deine große Schwester Arwen geboren, deine Brüder waren richtig eifersüchtig und wollten am liebsten auch wieder so klein sein." Celebrian lachte.  
" Stimmt das?, wie kann man nur wollen das man klein ist, wenn man doch groß sein muss um etwas zu bestimmen zu können." Sagte Miana ungläubig und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in ihr Nachtgewand helfen. Nach einer weile fragte sie traurig:" Meinst du Ada hat dur Arwen, Elladan und Elrohir lieb?"  
Celebrian blickte ihre Tochter ernst an. "Ich bin mir sicher, das dich dein Ada mindestens genauso lieben würde wie deine Geschwister." Miana schwieg, offenbar dachte sie über Celebrians letzte Worte nach.  
Dieses Thema schmerzte, den obwohl Celebrian ihren Gemahl und ihre 3 Kinder in Mittelerde zurückgelassen hatte, so liebte sie sie immer noch. Kein Tag verging an dem sie nacht an ihre Familie dachte, sie nicht vermisste.

Die Geburt ihrer jüngsten Tochter half ihr, die Erinnerungen an das, was ihr bei den Orks zugestoßen war zu verarbeiten. Die Erkenntnis das sie ein Kind erwartete hatte sie wie ein Schlag getroffen. Sie wusste genau in welcher Nacht Miana gezeugt worden war, den nur ein einziges mal hatte sie nach ihrer Befreiung von den Orks mit Elrond geschlafen. Es war in der Nacht vor ihrer Abreise passiert, Celebrian hatte sich eigentlich nur von ihrem Gemahl verabschieden wollen, doch bereute sie nichts was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, schließlich war dadurch ihre kleine Tochter entstanden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlief ihr "kleiner Stern" und Celebrian legte den Stoffhasen den sie während der Schwangerschaft gefertigt hatte auf die Bettdecke und legte Mianas Arm über ihr Schmusetier.  
Traurig stand die Herrin von Imladris auf. Zwar war die Insel Tol Eressa wunderschon und das Ziel der Elben die Mittelerde verließen, doch war sie kein Ort um Kinder aufzuziehen. Bald würde sie sich von ihrer Tochter verabschieden müssen.  
Ihr kleiner Stern würde mit einem Elben aus ihrem Gefolge, der sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, nach Mittelerde reisen.  
Die Valar hatten diesen Schritt begrüßt, denn die kleine reiste nicht zum Ort ihrer Zeugung um ein Reich zu gründen wie einiger ihrer Verwandten sondern ihre Familie endlich kennenzulernen und im Kreise derer aufzuwachsen.  
Sobald alle Vorbereitungen getroffen waren würde sie eines der schwersten Gespräche ihres Lebens führen, und ihrem kleinen Stern erklären müssen warum sie jetzt zu ihrem Ada reisen soll.

"Herrin?" Ein dunkelhaariger Elb kam auf Celebrian zu, als sie das Zimmer verließ. "Ramir hat mir soeben mitgeteilst das, dass Schiff in zwei Tagen bereit sein wird."  
"Ich danke dir, " sagte Celebrian, der Elb verneigte sich und bereitete sich selbst wohl schon auf die Reise vor. Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet die jüngste Tochter Celebrians und Elronds wohlbehalten zu den grauen Anfurten zu bringen und sie dort in die Obhut Cirdans, Herr der grauen Anfurten, zu übergeben.  
Mit einem vor Trauer schweren Herzen ging die Fürstin in ihr eigenes Gemach und holte aus einer Kommode ein Kästchen, sanft strich sie über den feinen Samt mit dem sie bespannt war. Sie war sich sicher das sie den Anhänger der in dem Kästen verborgen lag an ihre Tochter gehen sollte.  
Elrond hatte Celebrian diesen Anhänger aus Silber und Mithril geschenkt als Arwen zur Welt gekommen war, und Arwen hatte wenig später den gleichen erhalten. Sosehr hatte sich Elrond über die geburt einer Tochter gefreut. Arwen hatte diesen Anhänger soweit sich Celebrian erinnern konnte nie abgelegt, und auch sie selbst hatte ihn ununterbrochen getragen, bis zur Geburt ihrer Tochter. Nun würde Miana das gegenstück zu Arwens Anhänger erhalten, was wohl auch im Sinne Elronds gewesen war.  
Nun würde Miana ein Andenken an ihre Naneth haben, bis sie sich wieder sehen würden.  
Bis ur Abreise ihrer Tochter kam Celebrian nicht mehr zur Ruhe, sie hatte das Gefühl, das die Zeit, die sie noch mit Miana hatte, ihr wie Sand durch die Finger rann.

"Guten Morgen Nana," rief der kleine Wirbelwind und umarmte seine Mutter. "Guten Morgen mein kleiner Stern," erwiederte sie.  
"Miana du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören." Sagte Celebrian nach dem Frühstück, und setzte sich so hin das ihre Tochter in die Augen blicken konnte.  
"Morgen wird ein Schiff gen Mittelerde in See stechen, Rumilor wird dich dorthin begleiten."

"Kommst du den nicht mit Nana?" Fragte Miana überrascht und ihre kleinen Hände hielten das Gewand Celebrians fest umklammert."  
"Nein mein Stern ich werde hier bleiben."

"Hast du mich denn nicht mehr lieb Nana?" Verzweifelt das ihre Mutter sie einfach so alleine nach Mittelerde schickte.  
"Nein mein Stern natürlich habe ich dich noch lieb." Flüsterte Celebrian und umarmte ihre weinende Tochter. "Ich werde dich immer lieb haben, das darfst du nie vergessen."  
"Aber warum schickst du mich dann weg?"

"Gerade weil ich dich so lieb habe ist es wichtig das du deinen Ada und deine Geschwister kennenlernst, bevor sie das bedürfnis verspüren hierher zu fahren.  
Nun holte Celebrian das Kästchen mit dem Anhänger hervor und legte ihn ihrer Tochter um den Hals. Diesen Anhänger hat mir dein Ada geschenkt als Arwen geboren wurde, weil er mich so lieb hatte. Bis zu deiner Geburt habe ich ihn nicht abgelegt. Dann hatte ich das Gefühl das du ihn haben solltest wenn du groß genug bist um zu begreifen was er für dich bedeutet. Er soll dich daran erinnern das ich dich immer liebhaben werde, egal was passiert.  
Noch immer liefen Tränen über das Kindergesicht, Menschen hätten Miana wohl für fünf gehalten, doch nun konnte Celebrian die Tränen einfach wegküssen und hielt dann ihren kleinen Stern ganz fest, die letzten Stunden mit ihrer Tochter genießend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mein Stern es ist Zeit." Flüsterte Celebrian ihrer Tochter ins Ohr und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
"Guten Morgen Nana," sagte die kleine verschlafen und umarmte ihre Mutter, das war ihr allmorgentliches Ritual.  
Zärtlich strich Celebrian über die vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare. Traurig sah sie zu wie sich Miana zwar noch etwas ungeschick, aber selbstständig wusch. Wie lange würde es dauern bis sie ihren kleinen Stern wiedersehen würde.  
"Nana hilfts du mir?" Fragte die kleine Elbin und riss ihre Mutter so aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Natürlich mein Stern." Sagte Celebrian und half Miana beim Anziehen.  
Während Miana kurz davoneilte um etwas zu holen, ging ihre Mutter zu dem noch ungemachten Bett, nahm den Stoffhasen ihrer Tochter von der noch warmen Schlafstätte und drückte ihn kurz an sich bevor sie ihn auf das Bündel mit persönlichen Gegenständen legte, die Miana nach Mittelerde Mittnehmen würde.  
"Nana?" Fragte die kleine und reichte ihrer Mutter die Bürste. Sanf kämmte und flocht Celebrian ihrer Tochter die langen dunklen Haare.  
Nachdem das Haar eingeflochten war Frühstückten Mutter und Tochter gemeinsam, beor sie zum Hafen aufbrachen. Je näher sie dem Hafen kamen, umso mehr tränen liefen über die Gesichter der beiden.  
Rumilor stand bereits am Steg als sie eintriefen. Das Bündel ihrer Tochter war nur klein, deshalb hatte Celebrian es selbst getragen, nun reichte sie es Rumilor. "Meine Tochter ich habe noch etwas für dich." Sagte Celebrian und zog noch einen einen grauen Umhang hervor, legte ihn ihrer Tochter um und verschloss ihn mit einer einzelnen silbernen Schnalle in der Form eines Blattes. "Ich liebe dich Miana vergiss das nie." Flüsterte Celebrian und umarmte fest das kleine Mädchen vor ihr.  
"Nein Nana," Antworte Miana und weinte in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Nach einer weile lösten sich beide widerwillig voneinander und Celebrian wandte sich Rumilor zu. "Bitte bringe sie sicher zu den Anfurten, Cirdan wird sich ihrer annehmen und für den Schutz auf den Weg nach Bruchtal sorgen, wenn du ihm sagst wer mein kleiner Stern ist." Dann umarmte sie ihn und bedankte sich. Nachdem sie sich von dem Begleiter ihrer Tochter verabschiedet hatte umklammerten sie zwei kleine Kinderarme ganz fest. Celebrian hob ihre Tochter hoch küsste diese und flüsterte. "Pass gut auf deinen Ada und deine Geschwister auf und sag ihnen das ich sie ganz doll lieb habe. Ich liebe dich Miana"  
"Ich habe dich auch lieb Nana." Flüsterte die kleine löste sich von ihrer Mutter und ging mit Rumilor an der Hand auf das Schiff.  
Die Leinen die das Schiff hielen wurden losgemacht und die Segel gehisst.  
Lange blickte Celebrian dem Schiff nach von dessen Heck sie ein kleines Mädchen her anblickte und traurig winkte.

Wie lange Miana dort stand wusste sie nicht erst als Rumilor sie darauf aufmerksam machte das es schon spät sei und es Zeit wäre ins Bett zu gehen. Das Bett war ein kleines lager das mit weichen Tüchern ausgelegt war. "Nicht mehr lange kleine Herrin und du siehst das erste mal in deinem Leben Mittelerde." Sagte Rumilor und schwieg wieder. Die Dauer der Reise konnte Miana nicht bestimmen, sie legte sich schlafen, sje stand auf aß, schwieg und legte sich wieder schlafen.  
Als sie eines Morgens aufstand und sich ungeschickt wusch zeigte Rumilor ihr das unweit ihres Schiffes Land in Sicht war. "Das kleine Herrin ist Mittelerde, gegen Mittag werden die Anfurten erreichen.  
"Meinst du mein Adar wird mich mögen?" Fragte Miana leise, diese Frage hatte sie mehr als alles andere beschäftigt.  
Rumilor lächelte und nickte, "ich meine nicht nur ich weiß das dein Adar dich nicht nur mögen wird."  
"Kennst du meinen Adar?"  
"Ja ich habe ihm in Bruchtal gedient bis ich gemeinsam mit vielen aus unserem Volk nach Tol Eressar gereist bin." Antworte Rumilor und blickte die Tochter seiner Herrin in Gedanken an.

Rumilor grüßte den Herrn der Anfurten sittengemäß und half dann Miana von Bord. "Dies ist Miana die Herrin Celebrian bittet euch sie sicher nach Imladris zu bringen."  
Vorsichtig lugte Miana hinter den Beinen Rumilors hervor und betrachtete den Elben mit silbernen Haar, der sie freundlich anlächelte.  
Nach einem Augenblick erinnerte sich Miana wieder daran was ihre Mutter ihr beigebracht hatte und begrüßte den Elbenfürsten so wie es sich gehörte.  
Rumilor holte ihr Bündel vom Schiff und übergab es einem Elben aus Cirdans Volk, dann beugte er sich zu Miana herunter und verabschiedete sich, "Auf Wiedersehen Herrin Miana." und bestieg wieder das Schiff.

Zwei Tage war Miana bei Cirdan zu Gast, der zwar alles tat damit sich das kleine Mädchen wohlfühlte doch auch er konnte nichts gegen das Heimweh unternehmen das sie jede Nacht übermannte und sie erst Schlafen ließ, wenn sie vom weinen erschöpft war.

Eine große Gruppe Elben begleitete Miana auf ihren Weg zu ihrem Vater nach Bruchtal, wenn sie rasteten erzählten sie der kleinen Elbin Geschichten damit das Heimweh gar nicht in das Bewusstsein der kleinen geriet. Jedoch jedesmal wenn Miana sich zum schlafen niederlegte musste sie einfach an ihre Nana denken und ob sie sie vermisste.

_  
Ein klein wenig Statistic

Celebrians heirat mit Elrond 3. Zeitalter Jahr 109  
Elladans und Elrohirs Geburt Jahr 130  
Arwen Undómiels Geburt Jahr 241  
Celebrian verlässt Mittelerde im Jahr 2510  
(Mianas Geburt Jahr 2511 )


	3. Chapter 4

Es war die 5. oder 6. Nacht, die sie rasteten, Miana blickte in das Feuer das einer ihrer Begleiter entfacht hatte. In ihren Armen hielt sie ihren Stoffhasen, dessen Fell feucht von ihren Tränen war. Der Hase war der einzige der die kleine Tröstete, denn entweder hatten ihre Begleiter nicht bemerkt das sie aus ihren Albträumen erwacht war, oder sie wussten nicht wie sie reagieren sollten.  
Miana hatte davon geträumt, wie sie in Imladris ankam und ihr Ada nicht glaubte das sie seine Tochter war, oder das er sie einfach nur nicht haben wollte.  
Miana hielt ihren Hasen fester, als sie seltsame Geräusche hörte die nicht zu den normalen Nachtgeräuschen gehörten.  
"Miana schnell" Einer ihrer Begleiter zog sie schnell vom Feuer weg hob sie hoch und trug sie fort. Vor lauter Schreck hatte die kleine ihren Hasen losgelassen und wehrte sich gegen den Elben, auf dessen Arm sie saß. "Mein Hase" sagte sie und wieder liefen Tränen ihre kleinen Wangen hinunter. "Wir haben keine Zeit Miana, wir müssen jetzt ganz leise sein." Ängstlich blickte sie zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz der immer weiter in der Ferne entschwand.  
Endlich hielt ihr Beschützer an die Schreie die kurz nach ihrer Flucht von der Lichtung zu hören waren verhallten und Miana weinte leise an der Brust ihres Beschützers.  
Es dauerte Stunden bis sie die Nacht vergangen war. Vom weinen und der Verzweiflung erschöpft war sie irgentwann auf dem Arm des Fremden eingeschlafen.  
Als Miana wieder aufwachte ging gerade die Sonne auf noch immer wurde sie gehalten und beschützt. Doch sobald der Elb bemerkt hatte versuchte er ihr zu erklären das sie hier auf ihn warten sollte, doch die kleine wollte nicht allein bleiben. Wiederstrebend hob der Elb sie wieder hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Lagerplatz.  
Überrascht sog der Beschützer die Luft ein, anstatt eines Schlachtfeldes mit Elben und Orkleichen war die Lichtung fast unberührt nur eine einzelne Stelle wies eine dunkle Färbung auf, doch diese konnte Miana nicht sehen, denn sobald sie die Lichtung erreichth hatten, wurde sie auf den Boden abgesetzt. Suchend blickte sie sich um, dort war das Lagerfeuer gewesen, doch dort lag kein Stofftier sie lief nocheinmal in die Richtung aus der sie zurückgekommen waren, doch wieder kein Hase. Durch die Suche beschäftigt merkte sie nicht wie Leute auf die Lichtung kamen. "Miana" Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und stand vor einem Mann mit Haaren im Gesicht der sie nach Elbensitte begrüßte, "ich glaube der Hase gehört dir." Sagte der Mann und gab ihr das Stofftier das sie fest an ihre Brust drückte und ihr Gesicht darin am liebsten vergraben wollte.  
Zwar verstand sie nicht ganz was passiert war doch anscheinend waren alle Elben die sie begleitet hatten noch am Leben, aber waren verletzt und die Westmenschen waren offenbar im rechten Augenblick gekommen und hatten ihren Begleitern geholfen.  
Die Westmenschen begleiteteten sie bis zu einem Ort den sie als letzte Brücke bezeichneten. Es war schon spät, doch wollte Miana nicht noch länger warten bis sie in ihrem neuen zuhause ankam. Ein paar Stunden später kamen sie an eine Furt und kaum hatten sie diese überquert vielen Miana die Augen zu. Ihren Hasen immer fest im Arm.


	4. Chapter 5

Als Miana aufwachte wusste sie nicht wo sie war, doch die kleine war nicht allein.  
Eine Elbin mit Rotblonden Haaren die eine Karaffe auf die Kommode gegenüber des Bettes stellte sah das sie wach war und lächelte. " Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Eledwhen und Herr Elrond hat mich gebeten nach dir zu sehen. Wie heißt du denn?"  
"Miana," flüsterte die kleine und schlug die dünne, aber warme Decke aus Elbenstoff beiseite und krabbelte aus dem für sie eigentlich viel zu großen Bett.  
"Wenn du dich gewaschen und angezogen hast, soll ich dich zum Herrn dieses Hauses führen."  
Miana nickte und began sich ungeschickt anzuziehen, wie es ein kleines Kind eben tat. Eledwhen schritt nur ein als sich die kleine ihr Kleid falschherrum anziehen wollte. Geschickt half Eledwhen das alles am richtigen Platz war und kämmte der kleinen die Haare.  
"So nun bist du vorzeigbar." Befand Eledwhen gab Miana den Hasen der noch auf dem Bett lag, da die kleine sich schon danach ausgestreckt hatte, und öffnete die Türe.

Staunend folgte Miana der Erwachsenen durch gewundene Gänge deren Wände kunstvoll aber nicht überladen verziert waren.  
Vor einer Tür aus dunklem Holz hielten sie an, Mianas begleiterin klopfte und wartete. Es kam keine Antwort jedoch wurde nach einigen Augenblicken die Türe geöffnet.  
Der Mann der nun vor Miana stand war groß, größer als ihre Nana, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen um die Stirn trug er einen silbernen Reif, streng sah er aus und Miana fragte sich von der Erscheinung des Mannes so beeindrukt, das sie sich fragte ob er wirklich ihr Adar sein könnte.  
"Herr Elrond, wie sie gewünscht haben, bringe ich ihnen ihren Gast die kleine Miana." Sagte Eledwhen verneigtesich und ließ Miana alleinmit ihren Vater zurück.

"Hallo Miana," sagte Elrond und lächelte, möchtest du in mein Arbeitszimmer kommen?"  
Schüchtern nickte Miana die ihren Hasen fester an ihre Brust und folgte in den gemütlich eingeräumten Raum. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Fragte Elrond und setzte sich auf einen weich aussehenden Sessel und bot ihr ebenfalls an sich hinzusetzten, wobei das kleine Mädchen in dem gepolsterten Stuhl fast versank. "Wasser bitte," sagte Miana leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Fell ihres Kuscheltiers. Elrond nahm von einem Beistelltich eine Karaffe und einen Becher von einem Beistelltisch und goss der kleinen ein, dann stellte er ihn auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen direkt vor Miana damit sie ihn leicht erreichen konnte.

"Du hast einen sehr schönen Hasen, zeigst du ihn mir?" Fragte Elrond und wartete. Langsam löste sich Miana von ihrem Hasen und reichte ihn Elrond. "Hat denn dein Hase auch einen Namen?" Fragte Elrond und betrachtete das Kuscheltier scheinbar aufmerksam.  
"Er heißt Lore (elb. Traum), Nana hat nämlich gesagt , dass er meine Träume beschützt." Dann schwieg Miana und kämpfte sichtlich gegen die Tränen sie vermisste ihre Nana schrecklich, schließlich konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Elrond nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und hielt sie so lange fest bis sich Miana wieder beruhig hatte. Als Elrond die kleine wieder losließ blieb er an einer Kette hängen die um den Hals der kleinen hing, dabei rutschte ein Anhänger nach oben.  
Geschockt blickte Elrond auf den Anhänger und stieß aus versehen den Becher mit Wasser. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und eine dunkelhaarige Frau tratt gemeinsam mit einem blonden langhaarigen Mann in das Arbeitszimmer.  
"Miana, dies ist meine Tochter Arwen, sie möchte dir Bruchtal zeigen. Langsam ging Miana mit ihrem Hasen im Arm auf ihre Schwester zu und nahm die angebotene Hand. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer.

Als sie eine weile gegangen waren fiel der kleinen der silberne Anhänger an Arwens Hals auf und fragte. "Darf ich mir deinen Anhänger mal ansehen?" Verwundert blickte die ältere die jüngere an, dann lächelte sie öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Kette und zeigte ihn Miana.  
"Nana hatte recht nur eine Kleinigkeit ist anders." Sagte Miana und gab ihn vorsichtig zurück. "Was meinst du?" Fragte Arwen neugierig. Ohne zu antworten zog Miana ihren Anhönger hervor.  
"Woher hast du diesen Anhänger er gehört meiner Naneth." Sagte Arwen geschockt und harscher als eingentlich nötig, sie war ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und blickte die kleine ungläubig an. "Nana hat ihn mir geschenkt bevor ich hierher gekommen bin." Flüsterte Miana und blickte Arwen traurig an.  
"Wie heißt deine Naneth Miana?" Brachte Arwen schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken hervor.

"Meine Nana wird Celebrian genannt."


End file.
